<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty As A Picture (and Quiet, Too) by NothingToSeeHere4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339085">Pretty As A Picture (and Quiet, Too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingToSeeHere4/pseuds/NothingToSeeHere4'>NothingToSeeHere4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Symphonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingToSeeHere4/pseuds/NothingToSeeHere4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hm. Anything else, Mithos?”<br/>His eyes went cold. His fingers tightened in Kratos’ hair, and Yuan was reminded of starved wolves kept on chains. There was just the slightest yank -<br/>He inhaled sharply, a hiss behind his teeth. <br/>Yggdrasil smiled, relaxing and scratching Kratos’ temple in some sort of apology.<br/>---<br/>Mithos has a new game. Yuan is just trying to keep it together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kratos Aurion/Mithos Yggdrasill, Kratos Aurion/Yuan Ka-Fai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty As A Picture (and Quiet, Too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big TW for this whole fic - huge power inbalance, noncon, all of it. There is no explicit scene depicting an assault, but a lot of nonconsensual touching and implications.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuan wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mithos - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yggdrasil </span>
  </em>
  <span>was playing a cruel game where only he knew the rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a sick way, he had gotten used to it. The first time was the worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had summoned Yuan. He didn’t have to. He did it only to watch his loyalty, to press his power, and to be a little fucking shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he entered and - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good of you to finally show up.” Mi - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yggdrasil </span>
  </em>
  <span>said. His voice was a mix of an old drawl and nasally excitement, and Yuan wanted to shove a fist down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos was - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeling beside him. And - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your production is disappointing me. Speed it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand through Kratos’ hair like an exotic pet. Kratos stared at nothing, reacted </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan forced himself to shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take time. More resources. More - everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Yggdrasil said, eyes narrowed and searching for a tell. His hands kept stroking, massaging Kratos’ scalp back and forth, back and forth. “Whatever. Just make it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Anything else, Mithos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes went cold. His fingers tightened in Kratos’ hair, and Yuan was reminded of starved wolves kept on chains. There was just the slightest yank -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled sharply, a hiss behind his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yggdrasil smiled, relaxing and scratching Kratos’ temple in some sort of apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will be all, Yuan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan turned on his heel and was gone, trying not to think of his friend’s dead stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was his new game. Mithos would always get bored with them, throw them out for a new puzzle or riddle. This one seemed to stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In every transmission, Kratos was at his knee, looking nowhere. A hand might be at his head, on his neck. Mithos might press on his temple, forcing him to rest his head on his leg. Sometimes his long fingers would dance at Kratos’ lips, tracing his jaw or his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos once admitted that he saw Mithos as a son. Yuan had once confided in Mithos that he saw Kratos as beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure neither was forgotten by - whatever this man in front of him had become. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ground his teeth when he was summoned again. In person. Fabulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stomped down the hallway, and nearly burnt the door to a crisp when - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Yggdrasil is not to be disturbed at the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just summoned me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not to be disturbed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan stared at the dead eyed angel, genuinely flummoxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. New tactic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me.” He said, firmly. They stood aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the door opened silently and - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan just stood in the doorway, frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mithos - no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yggdrasil</span>
  </em>
  <span> was bent in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>throne, </span>
  </em>
  <span>staring intently at Kratos, who knelt at his feet. He was staring with such a sick fascination, and his hand - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers were in Kratos’ mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have been adding more, as Kratos’ head moved back slightly. Other than that, Kratos was ramrod straight, kneeling exactly as he would as a knight. His hands must be folded in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” Yggdrasil said, gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever he saw in Kratos’ dead eyes must have pleased him, and he added a fourth finger, thumb curling around the line of Kratos’ jaw as he pressed them deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan heard a very quiet, wet sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yggdrasil’s knees twitched, falling open slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan snapped out of his reverie, stepping forward as loudly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Yuan said, as blasé as possible. Yggdrasil removed his fingers, wiping them on Kratos’ shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Yuan. Yes. We have a darling new chosen - his mana signature is a close match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan waited. Yggdrasil seemed peeved he didn’t press for more information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like for you to monitor them from afar. I think I need to keep this one on a tighter leash.” He patted Kratos’ cheek as though he was a particularly cute pet. “We wouldn’t want anything to go wrong, would we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, no. Never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s all….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Dismissed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By some grace of the Gods, Kratos rose as well. Yggdrasil made an unhappy little noise, reaching out to grab his hipbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan turned and left before he could heave. Or becoming even more horribly, disgustingly aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newest Chosen had survived much longer than the last batch.That boded well for Mithos’ mood, and poorly for the relative peace of Yuan’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As night fell there was an alert from his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to open it and -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kratos’ hands were at his shoulders, soft lips at his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yuan -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yuan kissed him, and he had his hands on his torso, and he pawed at him and he wanted him - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos mouth fell open, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so soft </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside. He was warm. Yuan caught his hips, pulling him closer with a sharp yank. Kratos’ hands moved to Yuan’s chest, so firm and lovely - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan wrenched himself away, breathing heavily. Kratos’ mouth was still half open, and still so soft and red and wet - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kratos, what - ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos’ mouth closed. He swallowed, once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Yggdrasil wishes me to spend the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wasn’t that something to fucking hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan stumbled back, away from Kratos’ arms. They fell to his side, as dead and stiff as his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So. Mithos was rewarding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kratos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan sat on the bed, head in his hands. He was all too aware of being watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was aware of Kratos’ hands moving to his own belt, beginning to undress - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kratos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kratos - what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wishes me to spend the night.” He repeated, just like that fucking angel in the hallway - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - you need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos tilted his head at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan flushed to the high heavens, knowing Kratos hadn’t missed his moans or the cant of his hips - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I had thought you…” He gestured to himself weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos just stared, and Yuan was furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like - do you like this? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>him fucking you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos before might have sneered. Kratos before night have said “don’t be absurd” or scoffed and not dignified that with a response. And Yuan would feel better because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mithos </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking Kratos -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kratos now, in front of him, watching him </span>
  <em>
    <span>on his bed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>entirely blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan wanted to hit him. He wanted to grab his ass and suck him off. He wanted his face to </span>
  <em>
    <span>change, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make him orgasm and remember that he could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>good -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan wondered if Kratos could feel arousal at all. Or if Mithos could. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you letting him do this to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos’ eyes fell shut, the only sign he had even heard. Yuan let out an explosive sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just - you should go. Go read, or whatever you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos pinned him with an arresting gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wishes me to spend the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. So he couldn’t leave. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>peachy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Wonderful. You take the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to sleep.” Kratos said, ever helpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos gave him one last appraising look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he fell to his knees in one fluid motion, right between Yuan’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kratos -“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned closer, mouth at his crotch, breathing Yuan in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan flushed, frozen. His fists clenched and unclenched, unable to stop staring down at how close his lips were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos waited, eyes closed and so fucking beautiful. After a few long moments, he looked up at Yuan from under his long lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan leapt to his feet, and Kratos sat back on his heels, completely unruffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to bed.” He said, gruffly, and escaped to the restroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Kratos could hear him, could </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell </span>
  </em>
  <span>him jacking off in the shower. But when he came back, Kratos was dutifully pretending to sleep, clothes folded neatly on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was gonna be a long night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mithos looked at him with one arched brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scratch that - what the fuck is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to be a little more specific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mithos furrowed his brow in an expression of </span>
  <em>
    <span>very deep </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoughtful </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuine </span>
  </em>
  <span>consideration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought he’d please you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What are you playing at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mithos regarded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s beautiful. He’s willing. What’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You - you call that </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his expression turned </span>
  <em>
    <span>triumphant, </span>
  </em>
  <span>vindicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he just doesn’t love you as much as me,” Mithos said, with exaggerated sympathy. “Or maybe you don’t love </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>as much as I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, yeah. There it was. The giant thing Yuan couldn’t touch with a ten foot pole, yet somehow Kratos was entangled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mithos,” He said, softly, in a way that meant he might get away with it. “That’s not what love is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression turned furious, a horrific snarl marring his perfectly crafted face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t get to say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yuan was on the ground, the smell of burnt flesh in his nostrils and his head swimming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, he’d somehow forgotten what this section of the ceiling looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors slid open from somewhere behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Yggdrasil?” Kratos said, and there was caution in his voice and Yuan thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, yes, yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yuan? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mithos froze above him. Kratos’ face came into view, his hands - his graceful hands, and they were so soft - came into view, and the clumsy sweep of his bastard healing magic passed over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>how I deal with him.” Mithos hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos turned back to him. “Lord Yggdrasil, I beg of you. Be sensible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mithos changed tact quickly, widening his eyes and dropping the authoritative voice. When he spoke again, he was a desperate child. “He’s turning you against me! It’s - this is ridiculous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You know we are loyal to you. We won’t ever leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mithos went for the throat, changing back into his childish form. “You’re lying - you like him more than me! Just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mithos let out a loud and overly dramatic sob, and Kratos crumpled. Of course. Of course he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan pulled himself to his feet, unable to look at either of them. Not Kratos bowing his chin in guilt, or Mithos’ victorious grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nah. Hell with both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But. Before he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He - he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because maybe - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d be stronger. Together. It’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading out.” Yuan said, and kept his voice even and his eyes searching. “Might be quicker with two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>between them and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew - </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kratos looked up at him from the table, nodding slightly. Then he turned back to his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan sucked on his teeth in annoyance and -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck it. Maybe this would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward, brushing Kratos’ hair from his face. Kratos jolted, eyes snapping to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon.” Yuan said, like he would at the tavern, an entire lifetime ago. “Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a moment, Kratos’ eyes softened, just like the man - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>father </span>
  </em>
  <span>he once knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should make haste.” Kratos said, unreadable. “Have a safe journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuan stared at him. He could not say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. See you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for once, he looked back when he left. And he saw nothing in his stead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:( I promise there's gonna be a happy ending!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>